Lewis Leo
Lewis Leo is a character used by Lewis in World 2: Reflections. He is the main character used by Lewis and is based upon himself. Lewis is a exciting and charming young man, whose parents died at the age of 4. He has a younger twin brother named Owen and a one year older brother named Sam. His original power was elementas and Lewis felt as a outcast as everyone else in his family had a multiple ability. He went through years of living alone and using his powers to get money, until he met Lowri and Peter. Lewis helped Lowri and everyone else during the time of building 26 and has always felt that he needs to repay Lowri for all of her kindness. Early Life Lewis was born as the ten minute older brother to Owen. He also had an one year older brother named Sam. Lewis was a polite young boy until one day at the age of 4 he went downstairs and found his parents lying dead in the kitchen and two men standing over them. Lewis turned around and ran. He lived off the streets for a couple of months and was then found and adopted by a new family. There he gained a new brother named Lundy. Lundy and Lewis helped each other learn how to use and control their abilities. One night while Lundy was out 13 yr old Lewis was sexually assaulted and raped by his adoptive parents, and he accidentally blew their house up. When Lundy found out, Lewis and Lundy ran from the police until the case was dropped and filed as a gas leak. After that Lewis and Lundy decided to part ways. Meeting Lowri After Lewis and Lundy parted ways, Lewis was 14 and wasn't sure what to do with his life until he was one day captured by building 26. He was stuck on a plane until Lowri rescued him. Ever since then Lewis has always felt a need to repay Lowri for all of her kindness, as is always willing to help her. He raided the building several times, and helped free others. He also for a short time ran the building which the others had secretly set up to protect and train their kind in these times, and joined building 26 undercover until he was discovered. When building 26 was attacked and destroyed, he was one of those doing so. During this time, he also began a relationship with a girl named Georgia, and they had a son, Kenny. After Building 26 After that, Lewis vanished from all knowledge for 6 months, only to mysteriously reappear. He was offered a co-founder position in the Organisation, but declined it. His relationship with Georgia also fell through, and he dated a large number of other women. However, he did finally travel back in time to save her and Kenny when they were killed, and after that they got back together. He inherited his family's business of LEO Weaponry, which made him a multi-millionaire overnight. He also met his biological father once more, learning that the man had survived the attack in which Lewis had believed he'd died years previously, and his father repeatedly attacked him to steal his abilities, eventually successful. He was for a time fooled into believing he was 500 years old and immortal, but he discovered the men who'd revealed this to him were in fact agents of his father. Personality Lewis can usually be seen smiling or laughing, unless the situation really serious. Most things he does not take very serious. He will always be able to see the bright side in things. He also can take things serious when it comes to the death of his parents. He is always willing to help and will always give someone a chance. He likes to live life without much importance. When he was young Lewis was brought up as a young sophisticated young boy, but living off the streets drastically changed him. Lewis likes to fly or take one of his 5 million dollar cars. Even when been hunted he has shown not to act scared and doesn't mind about making a scene in public. Clothing Lewis' clothing usually consists of black or white. He doesn't wear clothes with a lot of colour but mainly sticks to the plain colours. He likes to wear suits. He also likes jackets that were given to him as a young boy by his mother. They are made of a special fibre so no matter how big Lewis gets, when he puts them on they stretch to perfect size. Houses As a young boy, Lewis lived in a big mansion with his parents until they died. It had 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a dining room, study, kitchen, triple-garage, and swimming pool. The house Lewis lived in while adopted was just a simple detached house. but once Lewis fully inherited LEO Weaponry he was flooded with money. He built a mansion, which has been blown up and rebuilt a few times. It has 6 bedrooms (3 of them have 2 beds in them), a study, kitchen, dining hall, living room, swimming pool inside and out, also 5 different bathrooms with different colour tiles in each one. For a while, Lewis was living on a farm owned by a couple that he was close to. He has now decided to move back to the mansion. Powers & Abilities Lewis' original ability was Elementas. Elementas comes with the power to control and use the elements. Elementas comes with the effects of the following abilities: (one's with a * are ones that Lewis has not demonstrated but others who possess elementas have). * Pyrokinesis Underwater breathing **Rapid cellular regeneration *Telekinesis *Terrakinesis *Enhanced speed *Plant growth* *Invisibility *Induced radioactivity *Air Mimicry *Enhanced strength *Electric manipulation *X-ray vision *heat ray vision Romantic Life Lewis has been in relationships with several girls (most of them with names unrevealed) but there has always been one girl who was very special to him. Georgia. They met during the attacks on B26 as she was in one of the groups that Lewis led, and Lewis helped her train and allowed her to stay with her in his mansion. They grew a bond of friendship which developed into a loving partnership. They had a son named Kenny who was born the abilities of with Sand Manipulation and Animal Mimicry. They were originally told not to get into a relationship until B26 was destroyed but they did anyway. For 6 months Lewis and Georgia did not see each other, but when Lewis mysteriously appeared again they got back together and lived on a beach house for a while until they moved back to the mansion. Once Lewis inherited LEO Weaponry he was often away on business. During one of his international trips, Georgia and Kenny both died in an explosion. Lewis later started a new relationship with a girl named Anna. One day lewis was believed to have been killed, and while everyone believed him to be dead, Anna illegally lived in the mansion which had not been left to her. She also got married and had 2 sons. Once lewis got back he kicked them out and realised he was lost without Georgia. He travelled back in time to save her and their son. During this time, his brothers and two friends named Ashleigh and Racheal were living in the house with them. Later on Ashleigh and Racheal moved out, and so did Sam when he started a relationship with a girl named Laura. Owen stayed for a bit longer but then left as well, leaving the house to Georgia, Lewis and Kenny. When Georgia was kidnapped, Lewis moved to Metropolis to find her, and he was also fighting against his dad without any powers at the same time. He eventually regained his powers, and with the help of Lowri he found Georgia and moved with her back into the mansion. Lewis Black After Lewis had gained full control over his renewed abilities, he and Georgia were starting to have a nice quiet life until he received a phone call from Lowri, asking to help to train Lewis Black with his new ability and to help get him ready to rescue his parents. Lewis put the younger boy through some very intense training but eventually he was prepared and with the aid of Lowri and the Organisation they freed Lewis' friends and family. Lewis Black decided to move to America and gain control over his abilities before coming back to fight his father. Etymology In English, the name Lewis is a variant of the Franco-Germanic name Louis, meaning "famous warrior". In Wales, sometimes Lewis is used in place of Llewellyn. The name Lewis is most often used as a boy's name or male name. Category:Characters